Play It Right
by MBInc
Summary: Learning lines can be so much fun..WARNING: FEMMESLASH, don't like, don't read!


DISCLAIMER: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. _Italics_ are lines from Shakespeare's _The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_.

A/N: Written in response to Uriel Falcon's _Romeo & Juliet_ Challenge.

**Play It Right**

By

**MBInc**

"But mom, you really need to help me," Lindsey whined as she sat down on the couch in her mother's office. "I need to practice my lines."

"Didn't you practice them at school?" the older Willows woman asked, not even looking up from the paperwork she was reading.

"Yeah, we did," the little blonde huffed, "but Kelly got sick, and now I get to play the part of Juliet."

Catherine looked up from the file, locking her sparkling, pride-filled eyes with her daughter's. "You're Juliet?"

Lindsey nodded, sheepishly looking at the book that was resting on her lap.

"Aw sweety, that's great. You'll be a wonderful Juliet," Catherine smiled.

"I will _if_ you help me with…"

But before the little blonde girl could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Catherine said, still grinning about the fact that her daughter got the lead role in a school play.

The door opened and Sara came walking in, reading through some papers as she made her way over to the strawberry blonde's desk.

"Catherine, I just got the results from Wendy and…" As the brunette looked up she noticed Lindsey sitting on the couch.

"Hey Lindsey," Sara said, totally ignoring Catherine and the fact that she was actually talking to the strawberry blonde CSI, "How's school?"

"Actually," the girl started, "I need some help."

"In physics? Science? Math? I can give you a hand if you want?"

"Nope, those classes are covered," Lindsey answered.

"Well, I'm not the person to talk to about gymnastics," Sara huffed.

"Not that either. I need someone who can help me practice my lines for the school play," the little Willows woman started. "The girl who supposed to play Juliet got sick and the teacher picked me to replace her. The play is in four days."

"Four days?" Sara said surprised, "you've got four days to learn the entire play?"

"Well, not the entire play. Miss Sanchez made her own version of Shakespeare's play."

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeps," Lindsey replied. "Now, do you wanna help me?"

"Linds," Catherine said, "I'm sure Sara has other things planned."

Even though Catherine herself actually wanted to spend some time off work with Sara, she also knew this was the first time in months that Sara would have a shift off.

"But mom, who else can I ask? You said so yourself that you were too busy," the little girl practically whined.

"It's ok, Catherine. I'd love to help out," the brunette said to the strawberry blonde. Then she turned back to Lindsey who was sporting a hopeful look.

"Why don't I come by after school's done? You're off at three, right?" Sara asked Lindsey. The girl nodded.

"How about I pick you up, it's on the way to your house anyway?" Sara asked, turning once again to Catherine to see if she agreed with her suggestion –only to see the strawberry blonde smile and nod.

"Really? That's so cool! Thank you, Sara." Lindsey wrapped her little arms around the brunette's waist.

Sara smiled as she looked down at the little blonde tornado that was jumping up and down in front of her. "Alright then, that's settled."

"Here," she reached into the back pocket of her jeans, taking out some change, "why don't you go get something from the vending machine? That way you'll have something to nibble on until your mom takes you to school."

"Thanks, but I just ate breakfast so I'll get something and save it for my lunch break," Lindsey replied, looking over at her mother to get approval of her plan of action -having the best of two worlds: candy, and a happy mom.

"Smart girl," Catherine said as Lindsey left her office, pride of her daughter's wisdom noticeable in her voice.

"Just like her mother," Sara whispered just loud enough for Catherine to hear.

The strawberry blonde looked up locking her eyes with the hazel ones staring at her intently. She cleared her throat and quickly grabbed the papers Sara had just brought along.

"Alright, so what's up with these results?"

"First she says she has no time to help, but since you agreed to help she suddenly also wants to join," the little blonde said as she got into Sara's car.

Sara smirked at hearing Lindsey's revelations about her mother. Through the last few weeks there had been some tension between them –not the work related tension there had been before, but something else. And thus, hearing these inside scoops was very interesting to the brunette.

The ride over to the Willows house was filled with Lindsey talking about the quirkiness of her mother while Sara listened intently and silently grinned.

As the brunette's car stopped in front of the house, Catherine already stood on the porch. Lindsey quickly exited the car and sprinted over to her mother. Even though she had talked about her 'weird' mother the entire ride, she was more than happy to be home again.

"Mommy!" she screamed as she was taken into her mother's embrace.

"Hey Linds, how was school?" Catherine asked.

"Good, mom, but come on, we need to get practicing!" Lindsey said dramatically before running inside.

"Catherine," Sara greeted with a smile.

"Hey Sara, come on in. As you can see, Lindsey can't hardly wait," Catherine said, a matching smile on her face.

After Catherine had brought some tea and cookies into the living room, the three of them started on the lines which needed to be practiced.

"_Madam, I am here. What is your will?_" Lindsey spoke.

Catherine was secretly watching Sara, and didn't pay any attention to where they were at in the play.

"Mom," the little Willows whispered –to no avail.

"Erm, Catherine, it's your turn," Sara said as she turned to face the strawberry blonde.

Catherine's face flushed, and quickly she held up the book to cover her face. "Ah, yes, sorry. Erm…Where were we?"

Lindsey's eyes rolled in their sockets as Sara had to point out the line where they had stopped.

"Right," Catherine said as she felt a tingling where Sara's arm and shoulder touched hers.

"_This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age,_" the strawberry blonde said.

They had practised Lindsey's lines for more than an hour, Catherine more focussed on Sara than on Lindsey learning her role of Juliet, when the strawberry blonde finally awoke from her reverie.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Catherine asked, quickly adding "Unless you've got other plans?" as she saw the questioning smirk on Sara's face.

"I'd love to," the brunette answered.

"Good," the older woman replied as she stood up from the couch, gathering the empty tea cups, "I'll start preparing dinner."

"Finally," Lindsey huffed as Catherine entered the kitchen, "now we can continue practicing these lines without mom having only eyes for you instead of the lines."

Sara blushed as the little Willows woman's words registered in her mind, and quickly hid behind the book she had been using the last hour or so.

Dinner had been great, the three of them talking about everything and nothing, each of them enjoying the time spent together.

And now, with the dishes just finished and Lindsey up in her room doing her other homework, Sara and Catherine found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room again.

"_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"_ Sara closed the book before adding, "To bad Lindsey's teacher made her own version, they're missing out on some beautiful scenes."

Catherine nodded after she put her -now empty- mug back on the coffee table.

"_And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,_" Sara quoted from memory.

Catherine listened intently to Sara's soothing voice and it was as if she was under a spell. The younger woman put the book back on the coffee table and looked over to Catherine who was still mesmerized by the brunette –her lips to be more precise.

Unconsciously, Catherine started leaning forward to these very inviting lips. Sara noticed what the older woman's intention was, and was by no means planning on stopping her.

There was hardly a gap between their heads left, and just as their lips were to touch one another's, Sara's phone rang.

"I'm sorry," she said a bit embarrassed as she backed away from Catherine without their lips having made contact.

She grabbed her cell and answered the call.

Catherine looked on as Sara pointed to the phone and mouthed 'Nick'.

"Alright, Nick, but it's gonna cost you," Sara said to the Texan. "I'll be there in 30. You heard me, 30 minutes."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go to the lab, Nick needs my, as he put it, expertise on something," Sara said apologetically as she left the couch and grabbed her jacket.

Catherine walked Sara to the door. The brunette turned once she got outside and locked eyes with the older woman who was leaning against the door.

"Thanks for helping Lindsey with her lines," Catherine said sincerely. "You're coming to the play, right?"

Sara nodded.

"Would you…" the strawberry blonde started, but hesitated for a second. "You wanna go together?"

"I'd love to," Sara replied, shyly looking at her shoes.

"Great," Catherine started, "We'll arrange things tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes," Sara finally looked up and smiled. "Well, thanks for the evening. It was fun to refresh my _Romeo and Juliet_." She watched Catherine, completely mesmerized by the beautiful smile that graced the strawberry blonde's lips.

"You're welcome."

Then, as both of them were standing there silently staring at one another, they were again interrupted by Sara's phone.

"Sorry," the brunette said after she had read the message, "I guess Nick is getting a little antsy. I'd better go before he sends out a search and rescue team. I'll see you tomorrow night." And with that said, Sara turned and walked off the porch, towards her car.

Catherine was a bit bummed by the fact that Sara had to leave, and more specifically, that she had to leave before they had had the chance to finish what they started a few minutes ago, on the couch in her living room.

Suddenly an idea popped into mind, and she headed after Sara, reaching the brunette just before she opened her car door. She reached for the taller woman's shoulder and turned her round.

"_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_" Catherine said, quoting one of Romeo's lines.

Sara immediately smiled as she heard what Catherine was saying and pulled the strawberry blonde closer –her hands finding a place to rest on Catherine's hips.

"_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_" Sara asked as she inched closer, but still didn't let her lips touch those inviting ones in front of her.

"Ah, forget these lines, just kiss me," Catherine whispered before she closed the last distance

and claimed the brunette's lips. The first touch was soft, tentative, careful, but soon things got heated.

"I think we need to talk. Wanna come over for breakfast after you're done?" the older woman asked after she took her lips away from Sara's.

One of Sara's hands reached up and cupped the strawberry blonde's cheek. She nodded before placing another soft kiss on Catherine's lips. As the kiss ended, Sara's hand lingered a little longer on the smaller woman's cheek when she stepped away from her

Both of the women were now sporting giant grins on their faces.

"_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow_," Sara said before she closed her car door, revved up the engine and drove off, leaving a smiling Catherine Willows standing in front of her house.

**The End(?)**

Thanks for reading! Reviews are gratefully appreciated! THANKS!


End file.
